Potterlock
by CathyPhantom
Summary: Slytherin!Sherlock and Gryffindor!John didn't know they both went to Hogwarts until sometime after they moved into 221B Baker Street. The Marauders were 2 years above John, Sherlock was the year above John.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts was a large place and Sherlock didn't mingle with other houses, let alone years. In fact he barely socialised amongst other Slytherins. So he never noticed John Watson, his later flat mate, a half-blood wizard in Gryffindor at all. Sure he noticed that band of idiots in the year above. He had even deduced that three of the five, though very few new of there being five, were related in some one and that they weren't human. But that's another story.

Sherlock had spent all of his 7 years at Hogwarts being completely bored, as was his brother who was 3 years older than him (although he hid it better than Sherlock). Mycroft, his Ravenclaw brother, had gone on to take a job in the muggle government of Britain. Sherlock had also decided to go into the muggle world for employment, as had John but he didn't know this. He had become a Consulting Detective, the only one in the world, his primary focus was on the muggle side of things he did get some wizard cases as well.

He had gained knowledge of the muggle world and with this knowledge decided to rent a flat in muggle London. However he needed a flat share with someone to be able to get it without Mummy's help, or Mycroft's.

He told has 'friend' Mike as such the morning of one boring day.


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson was to focused on his school work, being a half-blood raised in the muggle world he had never seen anything like his studies before, so he never really got time to fit in with other Gryffindor's, let alone outside of his house. He did however become fast friends with a group of Gryffindor's that called themselves 'the Marauders', they were 2 years older than him. This didn't stop them from helping him with his homework, well Remus and David helped him the other 3 just messed around.

When he graduated he decided to join the muggle army and he went off to Afghanistan to fight on the front line. He came home after being shot in the shoulder. Now he had a limp and serious psychological issues. He had had his wand removed from his care until he got over it. His mother hadn't thought he had a gun so she didn't take that. That day, after a visit to his psychiatrist, he was very close to shooting himself with that gun. A blog, his psychiatrist had told him to write one, was the last thing on his mind. He really needed to get a flat, and an army pension wasn't going to pay for one, nor were his Galleons that he had got from the Marauders after school. Harry had said she would help him, but he had refused he needed to do this himself.

Later on that same day, John was walking through the park when he was shouted.

"John?" Mike had said. Mike had been a friend of his in college before he joined the military. "John is that you?"

"It's me," John said, holding his hand out and looking confused.

"Mike," Mike said. "Mike Stanford." He took John's hand.

"Oh, right," John said.

"Last I heard you were overseas getting shot at," Mike said. "What happened?"

"I got shot," John stated gesturing with his cane.

The two sat and caught up for a short time before the topic of housing came up. "I don't know Mike, who'd want to share a flat with me?"

"That's funny, you're the second person to say that to me today," Mike said.

Still Later that day, Mike introduced John and Sherlock at St. Bart's. Somehow Sherlock knew everything about John, bar one small detail. Excluding the fact he was a wizard, as not even Sherlock would be able to guess that.

After a while John decided to correct that detail, "Harry's short for Harriet."


	3. Chapter 3

After his mother had found out about his change in psychological standing, she gave him back his wand. With the return of his wand he decided he could embrace his wizarding life again. Sherlock was shocked when John came down the stairs in a Gryffindor scarf. It was even more of a shock for John to see Sherlock wearing a Slytherin scarf.

"Who would've thought that," John said.

"Indeed," Sherlock said. "Year below me I believe…" Sherlock had gone on to muse about many other things before coming back and saying. "I would've thought you'd be a Hufflepuff…"

"Yes well I would've thought you were a Ravenclaw..." John had countered.

"The sorting hat had said the same thing until he found something, or rather couldn't find something, in my head that he thought a Ravenclaw would know."

"Oh, what's that?" John said.

"The Solar System," Sherlock said. "And Mycroft was in Ravenclaw."

"Wait," John said, ignoring Sherlock's attempted subject change. "You actually don't know about the Solar System?"

"No, John," Sherlock replied. "I find the information unnecessary, useless."

"But its Primary School stuff!" John countered.

"There are no Primary Schools in the Wizarding world John," Sherlock said.

"What…?" John said. "Oh right, you must be pure blood… My Dad was confused about the concept of Primary School."


	4. Sherlock's sorting

**I was asked to continue this story so I have written Sherlock's sorting with a couple references to His Last Vows content so ye be warned!**

* * *

Sherlock's sorting

William Sherlock Scott Holmes stood in front of the teachers table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waiting with the other first years for his name to be called. He briefly turned to the Ravenclaw table and caught sight of his brother. The smallest trace of a smile crossed Mycroft's face as he nodded at the 11 year old. As the boy turned back to the front he smirked. Mycroft was expecting him to be put in Ravenclaw, that wasn't going to happen.

"Holmes, William." This was it, he was going to spite Mycroft once and for all! He was going to avenge Redbeard!

Sherlock approached the three legged stole and sat down. The Sorting hat was placed on his head.

_So young Mr Holmes, quite the Ravenclaw aren't you?_

'No,' Sherlock thought. 'That's my brother.' The word brother was spat by the boy's inner voice.

_Well, we'll have to see about that, quite a Slytherin as well aren't you. I see you would so anything to achieve your means, am I right? But you are very intelligent, more so than your brother in some respects my dear boy. But what's this?_

Sherlock grinned from under the hat, he knew what was coming next! Mycroft was going to be angry! The grin widened.

_You don't know of the solar system? Any Ravenclaw would know that! You best fit the house of _"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out loud.

Sherlock almost skipped to the green clad table, almost. He was more dignified than that though. Mycroft was glaring from the Ravenclaw table and Sherlock shot him a happy smirk. 'Take that! For Redbeard!' Sherlock thought.


	5. John's Sorting

John's sorting

John Hamish Watson shuffled around amongst the other first years. There were very few of them left now, being a 'W' John would be called towards the end of the list. He felt sorry for whoever came after him, he knew they must because there couldn't be many before him now.

"Watson, John."

This was it! John told himself as he took a deep breath and stepped forward. On the outside he was perfectly calm, but on the inside he was panicking. He took a second deep breath to steel his nerves and settled down on the stool. The hat fell over his eyes and he held his breath.

_Oh young Watson! I see such loyalty within you, and so much bravery._

John nodded slightly. 'Thank you,' John thought to the hat.

_And manners! Very few Pure-bloods have the courage to thank me, let alone half-bloods. You my boy would do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, which do you feel you fit best?_

John tilted his head 'Why are you asking me?'

_Well, now my boy, I think you deserve an opinion, don't you?_

'Well, yes,' John replied. 'But I thought you were supposed to sort the students?'

_Oh, I generally take into account the preference of the student._

'Okay,' John frowned. 'I don't mind which house I go into…'

_Ah, I see, well, in that case your future lies with "GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat was removed from his head and John strode over to the cheering table in red and gold. He sat down next a 3rd boy with black hair and round glasses.

"Names James Potter," The boy said sticking his hand out to John.

"Nice to meet you," John replied, taking the hand. "I'm John Watson."

"Well, John allow us to welcome you to Gryffindor house!" A boy with shaggy black hair across from them said. "I'm Sirius Black! This here is David, and Remus and that one over there is Peter. Hey Peter stop hiding behind Remus and say hello!" David and Remus each said hello to John when they were introduced but Peter was trying to hide behind Remus, unsuccessfully.

"Sometimes," started James. "I wonder how you got into Gryffindor." A cob hit the side of his head. "And then you do something like that!" The five laughed and John joined in.


End file.
